


There There

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Other, Sadness, selfharm, trigger warning, tw, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hiro doesn't seem to be getting better, but in fact getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There There

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any mistakes this may have, I wrote have of it around 1 in the morning...

It's been a month since Tadashi's death. Hiro hadn't left his room since the funereal. The fourteen year old was broken. He couldn't eat, sleep or even reply to emails from his friends. He just sat around, staring into space, bottling up all of his feelings. 

His Aunt tried her best to keep him fed. Bring him food for him every meal, but only to return to the kitchen with a full plate, just the same as when she put it up there.

One day she sat down with Hiro and talked to him. She told him that he couldn't let the feelings he was feeling stay inside of him and that he needed to let them out. He needed to talk to someone about them.

Hiro just shook his head, not seeming to care about what his aunt had to say. 

Baymax had been deactivated since Tadashi had died. Hiro made a note to himself not to make any sound that indicated pain. He didn't need Baymax to help him. He didn't want him.

It was hard sometimes, not to make a sound. Hiro also refrained from screaming into his pillow and crying loudly, knowing that could possibly trigger Baymax to inflate. Even the odd times when he stubs his toe, he always bite down on his tongue.

Tonight was a dark night. Thunder clouds were forming over San Fransokyo. Hiro's aunt just came up to take the full plate of food, that she had given him for supper, back downstairs. She did this with a sigh as she glance over at him. He was so thin.   
She made sure to leave the door open just a little when she left.

A loud clap of thunder sounded followed by a bright flash of lightning. Hiro laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He blinked a little before sitting up and turning to his bedside drawer. He pulled it open. Inside were many types of blades. Everything from scissors to exacto knife blades. Hiro thought of it as a kind of collection since he never did get rib of any of them. He called it his drawer of bliss.

Hiro pulled one out. He looked at it before rolling up his sleeve and placing it on his skin. She gently pushed down and pulled the sharp object across his wrist. His blood beaded and pooled on top of his pale skin. The blade had to be a new one since it cut so easily. 

Making more cuts into his wrist, Hiro bit down on his lip, holding back tears and a whimper. There was a part of him that hated doing this. But there was a part who loved it. He knew what this release did to his head. He knew that he was addiction to the pain it gave him.

The bleeding increased and blood started to drop off his arm and on to his bed sheets. He hissed, in angry and pain. Hiro grabbed a towel that he had near by and placed it on his arm. It was stinging. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

 

Hiro opened his eyes and looked up. Baymax had inflated. The boy cursed to himself.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm fine Baymax." He muttered.

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"I'm fine Baymax!" Hiro raised his voice.

"Hiro," Baymax paused, scanning Hiro, "you seem to have a chemical imbalance. What has caused this?" The robot asked.

"Baymax...it's nothing,"

"You seem to have self inflicted wounds on your left arm. What has caused you this bodily harm?"

Hiro didn't say anything. He was putting pressed on his arm, making sure he would bleed everywhere.

"Is this because of Tadashi?"

Tears filled Hiro's eyes as he stood up, letting the towel fall to the ground. His arm had stopped bleeding, but know he was on the brink of crying.

A flash of lightning lit up the dim room as Hiro kicked the towel under his bed and pulled down his sleeve.

Baymax waddled over to Hiro and gave him a hug, heating up as well. Hiro broke. 

The boy hugged the robot back, now sobbing.

"There there," Baymax comforted him.

Hiro sniffed and gripped the warm robot tighter. "Tadashi..." He whimpered.

"I'm here you dork...stop crying."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
